Outbreak
by marluxiaheart
Summary: *DWMA and Death City drown in black blood, leaving many people unaccounted for. After Soul is found alive, he is forced to work at a containment center, where he is to kill the captured, infected victims. Soul finds Maka in his kill room, and decides to spare their lives. They are the outbreak. Rated M for language, gore and future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Somber fog glided through the skies of Death City. Sure, the city always had an eerie atmosphere, but nothing compared to what it was now. Stepping outside, the rancid smell of rotting flesh stung your nostrils, the lingering, dirty taste of blood nearly choked you… The once modest town became an unsuitable place to live. Many people tried to flee in attempt to protect themselves and their families. However, leaving wasn't easy, and let me just say that struggle of leaving resulted in the sky-rocketing mortality rate.

Why were things this way? You might be asking yourself. I could give you the explanation the regime abides by, 'This world is unsafe, undirected, misunderstood, and we have the opportunity to annihilate threats to improve our living', which is the _biggest_ fucking pile of garbage. The honest truth begins with the fall of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, and Medusa Gorgon.

During my final year at the Academy, after the Kishin Asura was defeated and the village's havoc subsided, was when it all happened. A night that no one would forget, at exactly midnight was when our school flood with an infamous liquid, the black blood, the creation of the wench Medusa.

The fluid began pouring into Doctor Stein's classroom, where most of us students were. Spurting out from the grout of ceiling and floor tiles, it began drenching everything inside. Frantically we all made a run for it, opening the only exit of the room, the door. The gore chased down the hall with us, solidifying objects, and students it came in contact with. I felt every muscle in my body become powered by adrenaline, and I kept going until there was no way to run.

The carnage made everyone forget reality for awhile. Especially me… I forgot my purpose, my bravery, all my knowledge, everything I had trained for came down to a moment like this, and I was aghast, watching the world slip away.

Until I heard a dismayed scream of help. I could recognize that voice from across the world. _Maka._ I instantly slammed myself into a wall to halt my sprinting, looking behind me, watching my partner become engulfed by the black blood. I tried to scream, I tried to run back to help her, but no sound came out and my body was paralyzed of shock. I was quickly hoisted over one of my peer's shoulders and carried onward with the escape. I watched the corpse of the most delicate, beautiful body become tainted with evil.

The whole town became debris from the black blood attack. Eventually, a new wave of union came and began to take over the survivors, turning a society of prudent nature into a controlled and ordered system. Their first call of action was to incinerate what remained of the Academy, after taking a body count and recording everyone who was alive, dead, or M.I.A.. The second was the unbelievable slaughter of Death.

I haven't been the same person since that day. That day occurred exactly ten years ago. Since, there has been a manhunt for anyone whose body was left unaccounted for in the Academy. Being a survivor, more importantly being a Weapon, the rule forced me into working to find the missing Meisters. I had a "job" working at the confinement building, being told to slaughter anyone who came in for capture. I've killed, no, _murdered,_ five people I knew against my will.

Today, I lay forlorn in the room I'm stuck in for the rest of my life. I am going to die in this room, my last breath is going to be of stale air and my last meal is going to be of nearly raw foods. I'm going to see four, grey cement walls, which metaphorically could relate to me, feeling like a prisoner for someone else's doing.

Hearing a piddling knock coming from my door, I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms forward, "Yes?" I called back to whomever was on the other side.

"S-Soul?" a childish voice. It was Patti, the only Weapon (whom I know of), that survived along with me. I forced myself up and out of bed, and over to the door where I opened it to meet the fragile girl. Her eyes were red and strained from crying.

"What's wrong, Patricia?" waving my hand to indicate it was okay for her to enter. Taking small, feeble steps with her head bowed down, Patti sat on the wooden stool near the window.

"I had another nightmare." she confessed, looking up at me in fear. Her face was scarred and disfigured from the killings she was involved in. Being an easy target, Patti's victims always fought back to her.

"Oh." I swallowed hard, coming back over to my bed, sitting on the edge of it to look opposite of her direction, "I get those all the time too."

"I hate it, I really hate it, I hate this. I hate this life," she shifted out of the chair and onto my bed next to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. I lifted my hand to cup the scars on her face, stroking them gently.

"I hate it, too. You're not alone."

"Will it ever go away? Can I ever be with my sister and Kid again?"

I paused, hesitant to know if Patti knew the truth about her friends. I honestly had no idea what happened to them. "Well, where are they?" I asked stupidly.

"Besides in my dreams, I don't know. I hope they are okay."

"I'm sure they are!" I practically choked on what a damn lie that was.

"I really miss them."

Patti's cries were quickly interrupted by footsteps approaching down the hall, "We got one! We got one!"

"Oh, dear…" I huffed under my breath, watching Patti become overwhelmed with horror.

"It's them! It's them!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. I could only imagine what she was envisioning in her broken mind.

"You stay here, you stay here, please." I tried to drag her comfortably into the warmth of my bed, but her body felt rigorous. I fought to get her down and calm, until I felt the back of my shirt being pulled by an assistant.

"You're needed, Mr. Evans." she said between pitch-black lipstick. I nodded, watching her go over to tend to Patti, who was wailing loud enough to shake the building. I left my room, and climb the flights of stairs up to the kill room.

Outside of the kill room was a black, full-body suit, that only showed the wearer's eyes. I quickly stumbled out of my casual attire and got into the suit that reeked of sweat. Along with the suit was an array of weapons. I usually always took whatever weapon I felt would make their death the fastest. I could already hear the muffled cries of my next victim, while I chose a samurai-like sword. I entered my code to unlock the door… _506._ That number was a fucking joke.

"506… 506… 506…" I kept repeating to myself under my breath, as the gate carefully swung open. I stepped inside, pressed it closed, and looked across the room under the crimsoned light. I squinted my eyes, making out the silhouette of a young girl, most likely someone my age. She had long, flowing hair that she was hiding behind. Her body was trembling, but I could tell she was ready for a fight.

Not saying a word, I quickly lunged out my sword and ran to her. I struck her in the side, making her grunt and fall to the ground. I took a couple paces to her, seeing the blood pooling out from the wound. I raised my sword above my head, kicking her onto her back so I could watch myself suck the life out of her.

"Please...please don't kill me… Please…"

_What?_ I shook my head and blinked a couple of times, "People like you, they have to die." I teased her, kneeling down a bit so I could get a better look at her. Suddenly, piercing, emerald eyes met with mine. I threw my weapon back and shrieked at her.

"Just, make it fast." she turned her head to the side, trying to escape the last image of her life being the image of her killer.

"N-no! Fuck! No! Maka!" my weak hands pulled the black hood off my head. Maka stumbled back when she saw my ivory hair swoosh out of the coif.

"SOUL!"

**Hi everyone :D I decided to scrap my old story and begin a different one. Please let me know what you think, any suggestions/changes would be appreciated :) Thank you to all future reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR CONTENT. I mean, I really wish I did :P**


	2. Chapter 2

I kept shuddering backward until I hit the wall behind me, my knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground. I kept shaking my head, "No, no, no…. No!"

Maka perched herself up on one of her elbows, clutching the crisp wound. Blood seeped out of her clothes, through her fingertips, she brushed her hair back out of her eyes, leaving little red trails in her blonde strands. "I-I thought you died… I convinced myself that you were dead," the girl sobbed, "But here you are, alive, and… about to kill me."

"No!" I practically howled, slamming my fists on the ground, "I can't!"

"Just get it over with…" I could hear the gong ring outside, wanting me to confirm my latest kill.

"I'm not going to let you die," the sheath of my knuckles were breaking open from my constant pounding on the linoleum floor, my fresh blood combining with the stains of past victims. I remembered the room had an automatic gas chamber, that went off after five minutes if they felt the executioner was in danger. I heard a second signal play outside, it was as loud as my heartbeat was. There was a small door, that led to a flight tunnel, which I had only been trained to use in cases of emergencies. I could leave Maka here and let her suffocate to death, I could kill her and just resume my now _normal_ life, or I could escape with her. I would become part of the manhunt, I would be one of the outbreaks.

"Soul, please." she groaned, I watched vital fluids trickle out of her mouth, down onto her chin then dripping on the ground like raindrops. Now, I couldn't waste time. I used all my strength to pull myself together, bringing myself to her, picking her up like she was a child. I brought us to the escape door, kicking it in with all my built-up anger, watching the wooden gate fly forward off the hinges, hitting the ground with a large thud. An ear-piercing alarm followed by, letting others in the building that I had used the door. I ran us out of the kill room, then into the darkness of the tunnel. The tunnel eventually turned into the channel of sewage, with an extremely narrow path on the side, leaving no safe way for me to carry Maka along. If I could get her to walk, or at least limp by…

I set her down once I saw the light that glimpsed through the manholes and drains of the street. "Maka," I scoped out her wound, and I hated to admit how good I got her, and if she wasn't nursed up soon, she would bleed out, "Can you walk?"

Shrugging, she looked at me helplessly, "Yeah, I'll be fine." I took her hand as we carefully dashed through the sewer. Eventually, there would be a ladder that took us to the edge of town. I figured we could climb up and out, and run.

"Hey! You! Stop there!" a harsh voice yelled from behind us. Maka screamed, picking up her running pace. Blinding flashlights trailing us, I knew that guards were following our every move.

"Fuck!" my flesh crawled with despair. We reached a point where the tunnel split off into three directions. Trying to visualize the city in my head, I pulled us down the path on the right. The smell of excrement was mixing with the smell of poisonous gas. _They're going to smother us down here…_

Surprisingly, Maka pushed me aside, and started sprinting past me. I felt like she knew where she was going, so I trailed behind her. We reached another fork in the tunnel, this time we went the left path.

"Give it up, now!" a guard yelped, their voice suppressed by a gas mask. I felt my lungs getting hefty from the smoke. My irrational decision of fleeing was becoming fatal.

"I can hardly breathe," her strained voice called out. Suddenly, by a sign of God or something, I could see a mine approaching. There was grim light from outside, and when we reached it we realized there was a body of water below us, a drain from the sewer supply. I looked down, the fall was about a hundred feet to the grimy water.

"Jump!" I peeked behind me, my eyes meeting with blazing light from the guards. I wrapped my hand around Maka's lower back, thrusting us out in a dangerous fall below.

My body felt crippled once I hit the water, I had forgot to hold my breath when I jumped, so I struggled to the surface for air. My head nudged out of the water, and I coughed out the dirty water, and wiped my dreary eyes. I looked around hastily, trying to find my fugitive. When she didn't surface, I submerged myself again, opening my eyes. The water was cloudy, but I could make out her figure. I grabbed onto her, and pulled her up.

"Maka!" I swung her over my back, swimming underneath the mine we jumped off of. I could hear angry voices from above, and the shimmer of lights on the water, trying to spot us out. Treading my legs gently to stay afloat and not startle waves, I pat her back gently.

"I-I'm okay," she managed to answer after spitting out a mouthful of water. I breathed a temporary sigh of relief, hugging her tight to me.

"We can talk later," I said sternly, "but now we need to focus on getting the fuck out of here." She nodded, letting go of me. We paddled carefully to shore, helping each other up on the swamp-like ground. We both were soaked with soiled water and Maka's blood. She was bleeding fast, and needed help. I pushed her down to sit, while I tore an arm off of my suit. Turning her to her side, her laceration was through her rib cage and to her belly button. I tied a tourniquet-like fixture to her side, pressing my hands down on it. She let out a sharp cry of pain at my touch, so I put my other hand over her mouth, "I know it hurts, but we will take care of it later, okay?"

"Okay…" her voice quivered. We got back up and started racing through the swamp in a jagged pattern. The swamp was full of obstructions - broken trees, poison ivy, but I managed to help her around all of those things. The whistle from Death City rung out, indicating there was an escape from the containment center. We kept running away from the sound for what felt like days. Eventually, the sound ceased.

After traveling a bit further, there was a small shack-like structure that looked abandoned. Approaching it cautiously, and watching behind us for officers who could have caught up to us, we entered it. Inside the cabin was a cot on the floor, a table with only three legs, a pile of burnt firewood with a kettle resting on top of it. Instantly, Maka fell onto the cot, weeping in pain.

"It's okay, it's okay." I lied. I knelt down next to her, "Let me look at your injury." Nodding, she turned on her side again. I pulled the blood-soaked bandage off of it and tossed it aside. It was deep, and needed to be closed. Now.

"I'll be okay, Soul, I promise. It's just sore, that's all." I ignored her. I took the garment I used to bandage it up, and began pulling at the frayed material until it unweaved into string. Near the fire were a pile of pine needles. I picked one up, it was dry, and it was sharp. Tying the string onto the needle, I took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes." I instructed. My shaking hands met with the wound I created, grabbing the skin to pull it together again. Maka's breathing was heavy, but not as heavy as mine. I quickly stabbed the needle through the two pieces of skin, watching them bind together. She let out a loud screech of shock and agony. Almost stabbing myself in the hand, I kept up my process; pinch, push, pull, repeat. After a few excruciating minutes, I had managed makeshift stitches. I tied the string off as many times as it would let me, and looked at my work.

"A-are you done?"

"Yeah. It's not the best, but at least it stopped the bleeding," you could see the sewn up skin through the tear in her clothes that the sword made, "Dammit, I can't believe I did that to you. I'm so sorry."

"You're not the one who owes me an apology, Soul. I'm going to be okay. I'm more worried about you…" she sat up, her distressed gaze looking right through me.

"I'll be okay, _we'll_ be okay," I quickly corrected myself, "I think you should just rest for a bit, then we can continue traveling."

"If you say so…" laying down and curling up into a ball, Maka drifted off to sleep. She must have been so exhausted from the course of events that just occurred.


	3. Chapter 3

While Maka was sleeping, a few defenders probed through the swampland. Needless to say, I got us away without danger. I carried her for miles, following a pebbled trail up to a nearby city. The city was small and melancholy, a couple taverns, a post office, a corner shop and a train station. _A train station!_ I did a mental back-flip of happiness. I quickly brought us up to it. I used my side to push the door open.

Stepping inside, I was met by a cool breeze of air conditioning. In front of me was a woman sitting at a desk, typing away on her computer, had the company's phone craned between her neck and shoulder, reapplying her face powder and holding a compact mirror. I was almost intimidated by how calm her mannerism was.

"Okay, I will call you back as soon as another shipment is available. Yep. Thank you, good-bye," slamming the phone back into the receiver, she fixated her attention on me, "Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, hello." I almost forgot how beat up Maka and I looked, and how casual and beautiful the receptionist was, "Two tickets to anywhere, on the next ride." That's the moment when I remembered that I had no money.

The receptionist giggled for a couple seconds, then stopped herself by snorting, "You mean you want to ride in a cargo cart? This isn't a commuting train."

"Actually, yes." I store blankly at the stand of business cards that were next to her name tag. She must have felt pretty damn important, having a cheap name tag that was painted gold, "We're trying to leave our abusive guardians," that was the quickest excuse I could come up with, "We don't have any money…"

"Well," she leaned back in her office chair, making it squeak at an incline, "I can _pretend_ I didn't see you get in one of the carts. It's the only way I can help you two out," pointing a manicured nail at the glass doors behind her, "Act like you're sneaking past me out to the parking yard, and jump on one of the trains."

"Thank you, that truly means a lot to me and my… sister." I stumbled out the last word. The worker nodded, resuming her multitasking routine. I exited the office out the back, and became instantly confused by all the signs and workers everywhere. There was a train, whose conductor had stopped to chat with a couple of the workers. The coach vibrated on the tracks, which was good because no one would hear us.

I walked off the platform, down the concrete stairs and along the tracks until I could find an opening for us to slip into. Thankfully, the last cart on the train's door was cracked open. I entered, closing it behind us. Diligently, I set Maka down on the cold floor of the wagon. She stumbled around a bit, before waking up.

Looking around, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, "Hey," she said coolly, like nothing happened these last few hours.

"Hi," I replied, sitting down next to her. The train jerked forward. I figured we were on our way to wherever.

"Know where we're going?" Maka was crawling around, exploring the contents of the cart. Shuffling around a couple of crates, she found a sack full of bread.

"Not a clue, the farther the better." bringing the food back, Maka tore open the bag, took a couple pieces of bread for herself and passed the bag to me.

"Why did you do it?"

"Hmm?" I was already stuffing my face with a bun.

"Why did you save me?"

I sat there, chewing and contemplating my decision. After a minute of silence, I finally spoke, "I don't know."

"C'mon, there has to be a reason." she teased, eating her share of food.

"Really, I don't know. I saw you, and something just happened," I felt my body rush in excitement. _Woah, what the fuck is going on?_

"What happened?"

"I just felt… like I couldn't kill you." My face heated up, and thankfully we were in the dark so she couldn't see my blush.

"I see. I would have done the same, Soul."

"Usually when I had to, well, _kill_, someone. I just didn't even think about it. I didn't even feel human, it felt like I was still stuck in that same stupid nightmare," she nodded in understanding, "but then I saw you, and it was different. Our entire time together flashed before me in mere seconds."

"I understand." Maka shrugged, "So you haven't thought about me, or us, since the incident?"

Thinking fast, I instantly spat out an involuntary, "No."

"Oh." she looked hurt, paused for a second, then resumed eating.

"Yes, Maka. I thought about you. I thought about us." I really felt like a douchebag now.

"I thought about you, too… I never thought I would see you again. I really thought you were dead, Soul. There was no word about you."

"Well, Patti is alive, too." I told her. Maka's face lit up in surprise.

"Really?" she asked with great enthusiasm, and I responded in a nod, "Kid is alive. He got out of there though, and only God knows where he went."

"Somewhere symmetrical," I tried to joke around, but my partner didn't seem to get it, "is that the only one you know about?"

"Well, I know Stein is dead for sure. He was executed."

"What?!"

"The regime thought he was behind the attack. He went to trial and everything, he was found guilty and they hung him."

The mental images were haunting me. I was imagining my mentor, swaying slightly in the wind, with a poorly tied noose around his neck, his cold, dead eyes staring out to the audience. I heard the cheers of everyone who thought he was guilty, "Did you see it?"

"See what?"

"Him. Stein, dead."

"What the fuck, Soul?" Maka wasn't usually one to swear, "Even if I was there, I would have never looked."

"I was just wondering." mindlessly, I took another bite of bread. I nearly puked trying to swallow it, still thinking of Stein's carcass. I quickly lost my appetite. We sat in lull for a couple of minutes, until Maka spoke up again.

"So, Patti is okay?"

"If you mean 'okay' by her being alive, yes. Otherwise, mentally and physically, no. In fact, it was really weird, but right before our encounter, Patti came into my room after having another nightmare. She would always dream about her sister being brought into the kill room."

"Well, I would be a basket case, too."

"How's your dad?" I asked out of sheer curiosity, almost being afraid of her response.

"Spirit neglected me for Blair, and they both ran off together. She was pregnant the last time I saw her, but that isn't really important." It felt important to me though, I couldn't image Blair's beautiful body being ruined by a pregnancy, especially a pregnancy with Spirit's child.

"Damn," I shook my head, "that's crazy. I can't believe how much has happened, you know?"

"I know."

The train rode the tracks rigidly, every turn caused the contents of the cart to slide back and forth between walls, almost nearly crushing us. Maka and I stayed in that wagon for a long time, I counted four suns and three moons, and still we didn't reach our destination. I wondered where the train was going. I wondered what the conductor was thinking while he was driving, if he was as anxious as we were to reach the destination. Except the difference between us and the conductor, was he lived a normal life, where after this ride, he would drive back home to his family and get paid for the expedition. Maka and I, once we got off this train, we were going to begin our lives as full-fledged fugitives.


	4. Chapter 4

**LEMON TIME ;]**

A rude awakening, the train had came to a screeching stop, where everything toppled around in the cart, and stopped one a recognizable blow of a whistle shattered my eardrums. _We must have made it!_

"Woah," Maka stood up for the first time in days, stretching her nimble legs. I opened the gate of the cart, checking the ground before we hopped out. Wherever we were, it was beautiful. A huge body of water full of glistening waves reflected the cerulean sky, the air was comfortably warm and smelled of salt and grass. I got myself out of the cart, then helped Maka out behind me. I subconsciously waved to the conductor, thanking him for our free ride.

The sunlight revealed how grungy we looked, not having changed or bathed in days. That needed to be done before we got started on anything else. Maka pulled her hair up into a messy bun, her shirt lifting up slightly. I saw the beginning of the wound I stitched up for her. It was healing, not nicely, but at least the skin was growing together again.

"We're disgusting," Maka laughed.

"We're free." That was the truth, and it felt so good to say.

We arrived in a city, and I felt overpowered by the conformity of this place. People walked on sidewalks, holding hands and shopping bags. Street vendors sold food and jewelry to curious patrons. The buildings, full of windows, offices and adventures stood at sky level, shading the town below them. I wasn't used to this, I forgot what a normal city looked like. Feeling out of place, Maka and I tried to disregard any attention to us by walking close by the buildings.

We reached a recreation center. Which was perfect, that place would have locker rooms, and in those locker rooms would be showers! I never felt so relieved to become clean. Receiving awkward glares from parents in the lobby waiting to pick their kids up from sport practices, we walked past the front desk and into a hallway with windows showcasing whatever was going on in the room behind them. At the end of the hall, it split off into two directions, boys and girls, obviously. In between the gendered locker rooms, was a family locker room, complete with a lockable door.

"We should go find clothes, come back, then meet in the family one." Maka suggested. I nodded, and we went our separate ways. The boys locker room smelled like bathroom cleaner, sweat and shit. Looking around to make sure no one was there, I browsed through a couple piles of clothes that rested on the changing benches. I picked out a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt, and grabbed a pair of black athletic shoes. _Sucks to be this kid._ I shrugged, tucking the clothes under my arm and walking out, I met up with Maka in the family locker room.

"What did you grab?" she asked interestingly.

"Jeans, a shirt, I didn't really care. I just wanna take this off-" I was met with a set of warm lips, and caught off guard by the click of a lock. I dropped the stolen clothes on the floor in astonishment, and she dropped hers on cue with mine. A feeling of ecstasy shot through my entire body, coursing through my veins. I could feel every muscle tense up and relax, and blood rushing to my stupid head.

Maka pulled back after a couple of seconds, hiding her eyes behind dirty blonde bangs, "I-I'm sorry…" she faintly apologized. I shook my head, grabbing her by her shoulders, then pushing her forcefully up against the tiled wall.

"No, Maka. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not doing this before…" I leaned in to kiss her again, my kisses went from her lips, to her neck, to her defined collarbones, and to the patch of cleavage that peaked out of her shirt.

"Soul…" Maka groaned in pleasure, I grabbed the sides of her face, lining them up with mine and kissed her mouth again, deepening the kiss. I kissed her over and over again, all the feelings I had for her coming back slowly.

"Fuck," I started tugging off the black suit I was wearing for days, stripping it off my arms, then torso, then legs. I kicked it off my ankles and stood there in my boxers, with an obvious erection. Maka smirked, beginning to take her clothes off. But I stopped her, I found my own hungry hands undressing her. Until she was down into her bra and underwear, I stopped for a moment, checking up on her scar. "Look, it's like a crescent moon or something." I gently rubbed the defect, causing her to whine. I drew my hand back quickly, "I'm sorry."

"We better let the water warm up," Maka was blushing as hard as ever, and I saw her eyes look lustily up and down my body.

"Okay, yes." I agreed. Pulling aside the shower curtain, Maka turned the dial for hot water, and the room filled with the pattering sound of the shower. Coming back over to me, she took my hands and placed them upon her chest. My hands cupped around her perfectly rounded breasts, squeezing them gently, causing Maka to moan under her breath. My hands snaked to her back, where I unhooked her bra and slipped the garment off her arms, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nodding, she grasped onto the bulge of my boxers, wrapping her hands around it and tugging on it gently. Up and down her hand worked, I was gasping for breath, biting on my lip to contain the pleasure. Maka giggled, "I've never seen you so vulnerable, Soul."

"Shut the fuck up," I bantered, I drew my attention back to her chest. It was the most perfect bust I had ever seen, so pale and untouched… my fingers gripped her hardening, rose colored nipples, twiddling my thumbs back and forth over them.

"Mmm," she hummed, sliding her hand into my boxers to touch my bare member. The feeling of her hand on me was so warm, and sort of loving. Jerking me a little harder than before, I could feel my orgasm clenching up in my belly.

"Maka," I growled, my palms slid down her body, and slithered her panties off her hips. I pushed my fingers between her folds, rubbing the nub of her clit, and I became happy to know she was as turned on as I was. I caressed her moistness, working my fingers into circles.

"Soul, I need you," those four words sounded like the most beautiful melody ever, and I felt my heart thump with joy.

"I need you too, Maka." she had pulled my boxers down, and we both stood there in front of each other, in the nude. Maka's whole face was flushed with pink tinge while she watched me look up and down her body, "I always pictured you this way."

I followed my mistress into the thick steam of the shower. Scalding water sprayed over us, intensifying my nerves. I closed my eyes for a second, opening them to find Maka crouching down to be at level with my waist, and I felt a curious tongue over the head of my cock. I grinned, feeling her starting to take me into her mouth. I gripped her hair, wrapping it around my finger and pulling on it as her sucking got stronger and more gratifying. I felt myself hit the back of her throat, making me moan louder than I should have.

Maka paused for a second, taking me out of her mouth and looking up at me shyly, "I want you, inside of me." Without hesitation, I pulled her back up to my level. I grabbed under her bottom, picking her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around my abdomen. Setting her up against the wall of the shower, I kissed her neck, then pulled back to look her right in the eyes.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked, lining my area up with hers. She nodded. "This might hurt a little bit." I pushed myself inside of her, feeling her body tighten up. I pulled out a bit, and thrust back in, breaking her cherry. Maka screamed out, but begged me to keep going. So I did, making a rhythmic pattern of thrusts. I could feel my orgasm peeking by being inside such a taut place.

"Soul, I," she was panting, "I think I'm going to cum," she shut her eyes and pursed her lips, concentrating on the feeling in her stomach.

"Me too," I blurted out. After a few final, forcible throbs, I pulled out and finished, then followed Maka's first orgasm.

"Soul," I set her down on the shower floor, letting the warm water pour over her again, "I loved that…"

"I loved it, too." and with that, we continued our original plan of taking a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

After our rendezvous, we both got dressed, primped each other, then had to start deciding on a place to stay. Maka had family all over the country, the only trouble was who would take us under their wing and protect us from Death City. That's when the one person who wouldn't say no to his daughter, popped into our heads.

"No, Soul. No. I would rather be homeless." Maka insisted on the idea of staying with her father, giving me a disgusted cowl.

"Do we have other options?" we left the recreation center, "Think of it this way, he would drop everything in a heartbeat to get us." I tried reasoning with her, but I doubt she would budge.

"I can call him and explain the situation, and see if he can borrow me some money. I don't think staying with him is the best idea." Maka had this cute way of walking when she was having an attitude with someone. I couldn't help but adore the way her lips curled out into a pout, and her arms crossed under her chest.

"Okay," I could settle with that. "We'll just have to find a phone." After traveling a few blocks, we found bank with workers loitering outside of it, smoking cigarettes. They saluted us by tipping their heads up when we went through the revolving glass doors. The inside was ravishing, full of offices, shrubbery and a fountain spraying water out in the shapes of U's. A well-dressed man stood at the counter, waving to direct us over to him.

"Good afternoon!" he spoke with a heavy English accent.

"Hi," Maka smiled, "I was wondering if I could borrow your phone, I need to call my father to get something with my bank account figured out."

The man nodded, and pointed a chubby finger across the room, "Just help yourself over there, ma'am." handing my partner a pen and pad of paper, we moved to the phone that hung on the wall. I sat in the chair, slumping over while Maka dialed her father's number.

"Hi? Dad?"... "Yes, it's me, Maka."... "Yes, I'm safe, I don't have much time to talk about that. I need to borrow some money-" … "Okay." … "Okay…" I watched her out of the corner of my eye, her eyes rolling and foot tapping impatiently, "Yes, dad." … "I need to borrow some money to get a place to stay until I figure something out," she scribbled something down on the pad. "Thank you, thank you so much." … "I love you too, dad." … "Yep, bye." she threw the phone back on the receiver, sighing deeply.

"Well?" I grinned, standing back up.

"He gave me the number and pin for his account, he told me to take as much as I needed."

Withdrawing a fair sum of money, we caught a trolley that took us to some hotel. When we got there, bellhops were scrabbling around, running in front of everyone's car, pushing luggage around on those gold carts. Parents chased their children as they ran into the hotel's lobby, half-naked in their swimsuits and soaking wet from the outdoor pool This place looked welcoming, and relaxing, full of surroundings that would take our minds off of Death City. Thanking and tipping the driver, we entered the lobby.

The hotel must have been hosting a wedding, proud couples gathered around in elegant dresses and tuxedos, invitees shaking hands and hugging. All the workers at this hotel dressed nicely too, with white dress shirts and black slacks, ushering and serving all the guests.

Being distracted by all the people, a counter jumper was trying to catch my attention.

"Hello, you two!" she was trying to act like she was familiar with us. I hated people who seemed so un-genuine like that, but Maka loved it, she soaked up all her charm.

"Hi!" Maka greeted her back, and I was clutching my invisible luggage - or maybe I was just making fists out of annoyance at this lady. "We don't have reservations or anything, we're just looking to spend a couple nights here."

"Alright, and I'm sure I can find you two a nice room!" escorting us to the elevator, she rapidly pressed the button in an attempt to 'speed up the elevator'. Our five minute encounter with her felt like an eternity, and it felt good to finally slam the door on her once the whole textbook spiel was over.

"God fucking damn," I swore, shaking my head, "I hated that girl."

"Oh? You hate everyone." she sneered, going over to the window that took up one of the walls entirely. Leaning up against the glass-pane, she breathed heavily on it, making a patch of fog, then drawing a heart with her finger, "But you love me."

I coughed, trying to clear my throat and not give too much of my emotion away, "Yeah. You love me too." I came over by her, looking down on the city below us. Cars sped by, people jaywalked, it was a completely different society than where I had been.

"Was that your way of saying 'I love you' without actually saying it?"

"Huh?" Maka was watching me, with her hand on her hip.

"You won't admit that you love me," pausing, she looked down at my lips, then back up at my crimson eyes, "It's sad, really, because I love you."

"I can admit it." I could tell I was saying all the wrong things by how hurt her expression turned.

"After all this time, how could you not be in love with me?"

"Maka, I never said I _didn't_ love you."

"You won't say it now!" she cried, "I don't know why you won't either, how can you save my life and not be in love with me?!"

"Stop, seriously." I tried to reach out and fondle her cheek, but she slapped my hand away.

"Why the fuck are you here?!"

"Because I _do_ love you," my words hit her like ice, she let out a shocked and relieved exhale, then stumbled herself into my chest, encasing her arms around my torso, snuggling her head into my neck. I hugged her back, bowing my chin down on the top of her head. She held onto me for a minute, then her grip loosened.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" playfully punching my arm, then going to the bed, and plopping herself down on it, "Come here and kiss me."

She blew me a kiss as I made my way to where she was sitting on the bed. I stood between her legs, grabbing her face, then crouching down to meet her lips. I kept kissing her, each time getting more passionate than the last. She let out a quiet moan against my mouth, making my body quiver.

"I love you," I said, and it felt good to say.

"I love you, too," she tugged at me, indicating that she wanted me to join her on the bed. Both of us crawling around under the covers, then up to the pillows, we laid in serenity, smiling at each other. She looked so beautiful with the light shining down on her face, her hair grew much longer than it used to be, going down past her breasts. Her body matured too, she had curves in all the right places. The palm of my left hand, sweating in excitement, met with her side, slipping up her shirt to feel her silk-like skin.

"_I love you,"_ I had never loved anything before.


	6. Chapter 6

The mini-fridge in our hotel room contained an inconsiderable amount of alcohol. Temptation took over, eventually one bottle turned into three or four. Maka was slumped down in the tattered armchair on the other side of the room. Her hair messed up in all different directions, her lips pursed the bottle to take a long swig.

"You better slow down there." I grinned, nodding my head to the empty beer bottles on the TV stand.

"Ugh, I just haven't felt this good since, since… Well I don't remember sense when," wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she set her drink down on the floor next to her, and sat forward, "Soul, I want to talk."

"Oh?" A million thoughts rushed into my head. "About?"

"Me," a drunken finger pointed to herself, laughing quietly, "I want to tell you about everything before my capture."

"Go ahead…"

"After the blood stopped coming, I just laid there, bathed in it like it was some fucking pool. I couldn't move, I could hardly breathe - I can't tell what choked me up, the scent or my fear. Someone saved me, Soul. I can't remember who. I wish I could, though," tipping her head back, the liquor buzzed through her head.

"They picked me up and brought me out to the forest, sort of where you first brought me. Tending to me for a couple of days, they eventually just.. left. I never got a name, a story. Once they left me, I thought I was just going to die there." Continuing on, I finished my beer and tossed the empty glass.

"Kid came to me, he had survived. He was trying to find Patti or Liz, but unfortunately, found me… He told me you were okay."

_So that's who helped me!_

"He told me you would come find me someday. I waited a long day for that 'someday'," using air quotes to emphasize, "Kid and I ended up going separate ways. Then, I jumped city to city, I would walk there or hitch rides from people. It wasn't easy. I had no money, nowhere to go, I would sleep on park benches hoping no one would find me, attack me, rape me... Eventually, I had came across an old teacher at the Academy. Befriending me, he said he had a place to stay for me. I went home with him…"

Maka took another sip before continuing, "It was great at first, I stayed with him for years, he was like the father I never had, you know?" I nodded, "He helped me get a job at the factory where he worked, he helped me get an at-home education, he did everything he could for me."

Closing her eyes, her head bowing down, "And one night, somehow, the reign found his address. Knew I was with him. A fucking anonymous tip." Her teeth clenched, "Soldiers came, surrounded the house. Started throwing bricks at the windows, kicking down doors. His room was next door to mine, I was sleeping while he was still awake reading his book about the old Western. I could hear agitated voices, banging noises, then finally, I heard a gunshot. Then two, then three. Before he got shot, he yelled to me, 'Run! Run while you can!', I didn't register a damn thing he said, I just lay in that little bed, sweating, crying, not making any noise. Soon after that, they found me, dragged me out of the room, brought me into his room…"

"Shit," I interrupted her. I tried to act as sympathetic as I could.

"They gripped my ponytail, shoved my face down next to his. Grotesque as hell, his brains decorated the walls… Blood streamed down his face, out all his orifices... They screamed to me, 'You're next! You can't run away, you stupid cunt!'. They started beating me, smashing my head on the ground, into his corpse, kicking me in the stomach and chest with their steel-toed boots. I couldn't fight back, I was so weak. One of the officers picked up something heavy, dropped it on my face a couple times before I fell unconscious," her eyes were fixated on the floor, "I woke up later, wasn't sure how much time had passed, I was in some van, my wrists and ankles bound together. Every muscle and bone cried out in pain, and I couldn't move to relieve any of the pain. They brought me to the confinement center, telling me this was the last time I would see the world, to enjoy the view, because the next thing I would witness was darkness, and my killer. My killer was you, Soul. You were going to kill me."

"N-no! No I wasn't." My voice started to shake, "I didn't. I couldn't, once I saw you, no." My words were more slurred than Maka's. _Maybe I was about to cry?_

"If you would have killed me, I would have been okay with it." Stumbling up and making her way to the fridge for another cold one, "I wouldn't want anyone to kill me, but you." the can clicked and fizzed when she opened it.

"Okay, but Maka. I wasn't going to kill you. I wanted to escape that fucking hell hole. I wanted to find a way for me and Patricia to leave."

"If you would have left with Patti, would you be here with her right now?"

I shook my head in disgust, "No, what the fuck, what are you thinking?"

"Soul, I always knew you were in love with me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I crossed my arms, Maka made her way back to her chair, falling back into it.

"It means everything, Soul. You saved me, because you loved me. You knew I would be coming, didn't you?"

"No."

"You stayed alive, you kept killing them, being okay with it, because you knew once I came, and you saw me, nothing else mattered but me. You risked your life, for me. Because you're in love with me."

"When you put it that way, sure, but, I honestly wasn't going to kill you."

"Why can't you just admit things? Why do you lie to yourself like that?"

"I'm not lying to myself."

"They really fucked you up there, didn't they. They made you feel inferior, small, like you were some freak of nature. Soul, you are something. You're alive, you're a blessing. You're everything to me."

"You aren't making any sense. I think you need to stop drinking before you say something to me that you'll regret." I said, but secretly, I loved the way she talked to me.

"The only thing I've ever regret, Soul, was not letting you love me a long time ago. Things would be so different. I saw the way you looked at other girls, you looked so boring. But the way you looked at me, was so… cool." There was a meek silence of us staring at each other, but then broke into smiles.

"I don't want to lie to myself anymore." I admitted.

"Then don't. Living will be much easier if you stop."


	7. Chapter 7

I had rubbed my eyes about a thousand times that morning, trying to figure out if I was alive or not. My head felt hollow, like my brain blew up while I was sleeping. My sight was foggy, it made me dizzy. I could hardly get myself up and out of this bed. Maka stood at the counter, fixing up the coffee maker. She stood there in just my t-shirt, then I looked under the covers to find myself naked. I tried to scan the contents of my mind to remember what happened last night, but it just came up blank.

"This is a fucking drag," I groaned loudly, yawning and stretching my arms above my head. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the room, and hearing it splash from the filter out into the pot was the most annoying sound in the world. All my senses were heightened in the worst possible way.

"Oh, Soul, the drag hasn't started yet. I haven't even called my father yet…" Maka jumped up onto the counter, sitting and facing me, who was still vegetating on the bed.

"Of course, but he's kind of a good guy for helping us out… Kind of uncool how you won't even go visit him."

"Um?" she snapped, "Seriously? Just because Spirit _loans_ me some money, doesn't make me obliged to see him."

"What is one visit going to do? It will give you closure. It's good thing."

"He picked his lust for every woman over the love of his own child, what kind of father does that?"

"Maka… That was ten years ago, it's time to bury the hatchet. I'll be there with you, if you went to see him, isn't that enough? He's changed, things could be different, and you aren't giving them a chance..." I attempted to sound as empathetic as I could.

"No. It's not enough, Soul. You don't understand." Maka angrily got down from the counter, "Your coffee is ready. Black. Strong. Bitter. Just how you like it." and with that, she stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"O-okay." I shook my head, and got up from bed. I shuffled around in the cabinets trying to find a mug. I finally found it, and it read '_Welcome, Friends!'_. I poured myself a cup, then eased back down into bed, resting the hot mug on my belly. I turned the TV on, trying to ease the tension between us.

Maka didn't come out of the bathroom until about an hour later. She walked back by the bed, and sat at the end of it. I poked her with my toes until she turned around to look at me.

"Soul, you're naked." Maka giggled, looking all across my body.

"So what?" I grinned a smile of sharp, jagged teeth, "You like it."

"So what?" Teasing me back, she crawled up on my body until she was level with my face. "You fucked me _so_ good last night."

Chills shot throughout my body, I felt myself trembling at her words, "Oh? You remember it?" I was still searching my brain for any kind of memory of last night.

Nodding, I could feel the weight of Maka's waist meeting with mine, "Oh, I remember it, Soul."

"Good, babe." I kissed her forehead, wrapping my arms around her curvaceous body, holding her close to me. I could feel her heart thump against mine, the sweetest beats I had ever heard. It was hard to believe that she was so mad at me not so long ago.

"I'll see my father, okay? Because you're going to be there with me. And you will make it better."

"You're right." I kissed her gently, running my finger through her soft locks. "I will be there, I will make it better. Now you go give him a call okay, and come back to me when you're done. Okay, my princess?"

"I never thought you could talk to cute to me!" Maka bit my lip playfully before getting off of me, and walking to phone. I watched her dial the number, she held the phone up to her ear and smiled proudly at me.

On the TV stood a middle-aged man in a brown suit holding a laser pointer, attracting attention to the background behind him.

"We can expect some not-so-great weather today," the red laser circled around a dark, grey graphic floating over the map of the state, "we're in for some thunderstorms and extreme winds today. It's a day to stay inside, and stay safe." The people on the news seemed so insincere, their posture, the way they tried to deliver bad news with a crooked smile… I couldn't stomach it. I turned the channel to a 1980's family sitcom, and threw the remote back on the nightstand.

Maka had finished her phone conversation, and came back over to me, "Okay, he's coming in on the next flight he can get. We can expect him here in…" she looked down at an invisible watch, "a couple hours?"


End file.
